History
by Ecstasyn'Acid
Summary: Abbie and Hawley's complicated history has lingering effects, even ten years later.


**A/N: I don't know what I'm doing really, this idea just popped up but here goes. **

Abbie grunted again in frustration. She picked up the textbook and flung it across the bedroom. She almost knocked Jenny over when she entered their shared bedroom.

"Whoa whoa, I'm sorry I didn't ask before I borrowed your top." Jenny said. Abbie looked at her sister and she was indeed wearing her top. Usually that would have irritated Abbie and she would deal with Jenny at length but later. Her failing grade in History was a more pressing matter.

"I'm never going to graduate if I don't pass History this semester." Abbie said. She pushed the notebooks and index cards she had been reading off her bed and flopped down on her back.

"Chill out Abs, the semester just started." Jenny kicked off her shoes and sat on her twin bed opposite Abbie's.

"That's just it Jenny, the semester just started and I'm already drowning." Abbie said. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"You should talk to Hawley." Jenny said.

Abbie looked at her like she spoke a different language.

"Who?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Nick-Hawley."

"I know who he is Jenny, didn't he flunk out and come back to finish his senior year. He's almost nineteen."

Jenny shrugged. "Sooo, Hawley doesn't get things like Math or English but he's a wiz at History."

"How do you know this?"

"Seriously Abs, I had the biggest crush on him last year."

Abbie vaguely remember Jenny mentioning him once or twice. But last year she had done a lot of stupid stuff, smoking and drinking were her priorities.

"You really think he could help me."

"I think you have nothing to lose." Jenny said. It was then Abbie picked up her Math textbook from the floor and hauled it across the room at Jenny.

"What the hell Abbie, you'll pass History stop stressing."

"I'm not. That was for wearing my top. I hadn't even worn it yet Jenny." She had spent a big sum of her babysitting savings on that top and Jenny had worn it first.

Jenny tore the purple top over her head and flung it at Abbie. It landed over Abbie's head and that drove her even crazier.

"Jenny!"

Abbie knew she had reached rock bottom when she traipsed across the football field to the bleachers. Hawley and the other delinquents hung there after school. It wasn't long ago she was a member of the bleachers squad. Hawley had dropped out of school during her delinquent phase, so they had never been under the bleachers together. He had returned to school just as Sheriff Corbin had taken her under his wing.

"Hawley," she called like they were friends. He was hunched over a brunette with a joint in his hands.

"I'm busy," he said without looking up.

"I don't care." she said. He finally looked up and dragged his eyes over her from head to toe. She was wearing a white navel breaker and dark blue jeans. He looked at her like he was ready to devour her.

"Well you know my name, who might you be?" he asked. She felt her façade crack just a little. Boy was he near a perfect specimen.

"Let's talk," She nudged her head away from the prying ears and he got up from his friends to follow her.

"I'm Abbie-Mills."

He looked her over and nodded putting the pieces together.

"You older or younger than Jenny?"

"Older."

He threw her an easy smile. "Good."

Abbie rolled her eyes but tried to keep her expression neutral, she was here to ask for his help after all. The more she looked into his unreal eyes the more she hoped he said yes and now it had nothing to do with passing history.

"So, my sister tells me you're really good at History."

"That's an understatement. My gramps works in antiques, spent my summers with him so I learned quite a lot. What's it to you though."

"Well, I could use some help-with History." That was harder than she thought.

"Like a tutor?"

She chewed her inner lip then nodded.

"Exactly like that,"

"What's in it for me?"

Abbie rolled her eyes. She only made twenty-five from babysitting but she had no choice to offer a price to pass History.

"I can pay you,"

"Oh yeah," his eyes fell to her exposed navel. "with what?"

Abbie pushed at his chest and stormed off but his hand caught her before she could get far.

"I was kidding, just kidding."

"I'll tutor you Mills. No problem."

Abbie folded her arms because she suspected there was a catch.

"What's the catch?"

"Go out with me?" Hawley said.

"Really?"

"Hey, I'll still tutor you Mills. I'm asking you out not as payment but because I want to go out with you." He was sincere, Abbie knew as much but if the date was a disaster tutoring would also follow.

"What's it gonna be?" he interjected her inner debate.

What indeed she thought.


End file.
